User blog:Swg66/Swg66's Aftermath: Teddy Roosevelt vs. Lawrence of Arabia.
In this Aftermath, I will address what I feel was done well and what wasn't in the episode Teddy Roosevelt vs. Lawrence of Arabia. The Good Overall this was an excellent episode in my opinion. I really liked the Long range test this episode. I had a feeling the Gatling gun would prove to be a more effective, despite being an older design. This was because by the time Roosevelt would of used the Gatling gun, it was at it pinnacle of development as opposed to the Vickers being a pretty new and relativity untested tech in battle. That and the belt feed system jammed like I thought it would. This is a good example of proven technology vs emerging technology, where the proven technology comes out ahead. That being said the Vickers is a steep in the direction to more advanced weapons, had the Vickers gone against and older Gatling gun design I don't doubt it would of proven superior. The Rifle test was excellent, they did something I've wanted to see for a while and that's a simulated assault. I know they've done test like this before but they've never simulated explosion going off, which I really liked. I thought the comparison between power vs accuracy was also nice, and the results in the simulation show that accuracy doesn't always win over brute force. I also pretty much agree with the edge given in the X-factors, Lawrence was in my opinion was better tactician then Roosevelt. However given the that there are more than 100 X-factors, I don't really want to address this as an issue affecting the out come of the fight. The Bad I really don't think there was anything particularly bad about this episode but there were thing I had minor issues with but they are very minor. First in the short range the Bowie knife first attack on the first pig wasn't very effective. But this was the experts fault, he could of easily gotten two instant kills but screwed it up for the knife. But again that is very minor complaint. I also have issue about how both these men were portrayed as having bigger impacts of the wars they fought in than they did. First of all Teddy's victory wasn't necessary for America's victory in the Spanish-American war. The U.S was going to win, Spain had long sense lost it's position as a world power. And saying Lawrence helped turn secure and Allied Victory isn't exactly accurate. The Ottoman Empire was "The Sick Old man of Europe" like Spain it wasn't a major threat anymore, Germany was really the only threat in that war. Both of these men, while famous for there actions on the battle field, there reals legacy are in what they did off it. Overall This was one of my favorite episodes so far, any problems I had were extremly minor and the time frame in which these two warriors lived is one of my favorite to study. I'd give it a 4 out of 5. Questions Alright if you have any question, I actually toke a bunch of classes on the time period both these guys lived in, so I may be able to answer them. Category:Blog posts